


I'm a Hero, but My Heart Morphs for You

by TheNameIsJisoo



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Brown-Eyed Girls (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Mamamoo, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa & Jung Wheein are Best Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, American Football Player Kim Taehyung | V, Athlete Kim Taehyung | V, Basketball Player Kim Taehyung | V, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheerleader Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Childhood Friends, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Girl Power, Inspired by Fanfiction, It's about time for an all-female power ranger because why not, Jennie is mean but she has her reasons, Jisoo Joy Nayeon and Tzuyu are supposed to be mean but it's because of Jennie, Kidnapping, Nerd Ahn Hyejin, Nerd Jung Wheein, New Student Hirai Momo, Pining, Power Rangers - Freeform, Rebel Kim Bora | SuA, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Strangers to Lovers, Strong Female Characters, Track Star Kim Taehyung | V, especially a female black power ranger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsJisoo/pseuds/TheNameIsJisoo
Summary: Wheein was too many things: a math nerd, a straight A+ student, an academic decathlete, president of the math and art club, the friend of the science nerd/academic decathlon captain; cheer captain, and student body president (her ONLY three friends in school), state (UIL) and national math competition champion, and a (mediocre) track and field athlete (only because she wants to spy on her crush of 3 (well almost 4) years now)……but she didn’t expect red-suited leader of a group of (female) superheroes (a childhood dream pulled as reality) to become part of that list.WheeTae! Female Power Rangers! AU where overachiever and math nerd (well, she couldn’t find an exact label for herself) Wheein Jung joins 4 other unsuspecting girls (the science nerd/academic decathlon captain; the goth rebel outcast; the new student/environmental activist, and the cheer captain) in saving the world while going through senior year of high school and dealing with her big fat crush on high school star athlete (star quarterback, star point guard, and track star) Taehyung Kim (well...screw social anxiety).
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Heechul, Jung Wheein/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue: 10 years ago

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you make me bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187593) by [ChocolateKookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKookie/pseuds/ChocolateKookie). 



> Hello!
> 
> While dealing with college, extracurriculars, and my Taekook AU (which I'm still planning to continue) on and because of my writer's block in the other WheeTae AU, a Taekook Power Rangers AU by ChocolateKookie that I just came across (and thought of as interesting), and my childhood love of Power Rangers (dressed up as the Pink Power Ranger in 2nd grade though I would definitely would want to be the Blue Power Ranger LMAO), I decided to write a WheeTae Power Rangers AU (but all female-ensemble, because why not?)...
> 
> ...and we need more Power Rangers AU, because...why not?
> 
> Also, all the characters are aged down, so all KPOP idols who are born 1995 and later are 17 years old in the AU (maybe Taehyung a little younger since he’s born in December idk), 1994 are 18 years old, 1992 are 20 years old, and so on (y’all get the pattern...). However, the only actual exception to the rule is Heechul, who is Momo's boyfriend in the AU (and real life too-they're really cute with each other! :D), who is just a couple of years older than Momo in the story (so he's about 19 in this AU...but hey, Heechul is always young at heart to be fair :3).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah...childhood memories...but they don't last forever do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still planning to continue my Taekook ABO Jane the Virgin! AU, but based on a fan fiction written by ChocolateKookie that I came across and my childhood love of Power Rangers (as I dressed as the Pink Power Ranger during 2nd grade LMAO), I decided to start an all-female ensemble of Power Rangers ft. WheeTae. 
> 
> The link of the AU is right here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187593/chapters/61041799
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! ^ ^

_"They've got a power and a force [t]hat you've never seen before..."_

"DIE MONSTER! DIE!" a young girl, about 7 years old, screamed at the monster figurines that the young boy, around her age, was holding in front of her while holding the red figurine in one of her hands and the rest of the figurines (of the same design but different colors) in her other hands while the theme song of "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" was blaring from the TV. 

"RAWR! NOOOOOOO!" the young boy screamed back while shaking the monster figurines in his hands while the theme song was still blaring from the TV. 

_"They've got the ability to morph [a]nd to even up the score..."_

"It's morphin time!" the young girl screamed while getting her figurines to stand up on the floor while keeping the red one in her hand. 

_"No one could ever take them down..."_

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" the young boy screamed back. 

_"The power lies on their side..."_

"Fight, power rangers, fight!" the young girl screamed while shaking the red figurine in her hand. 

_"Go Go Power Rangers!"_

Then the young girl threw the figurines one by one, starting with the pink one that was on the floor, at the monster figurines while the young boy let go of the monster figurines and let them fall as the smaller and more human figurines made contact with the bigger and more monstrous figurines. By the time the red one collided with the last (and biggest) monster figurine, the young boy screamed in fake agony, 

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

"You Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!" 

Then creeping up to the doorway of the bedroom was the (single) mother of the young girl delivering milk and apple slices as the children's daily snack, 

"Wheein! Taehyung! Remember to drink your milk and eat your apples!"

"But mommy," the little girl, named Wheein, pouted as she helped the young boy, Taehyung, clean up the figurines to start over their fight again, "I'm not hungry."

"But still Wheein," the mother replied, "remember, an apple a day keeps the doctor away."

"Or the monsters away," the young boy, Taehyung, said with his little boxy smile that was showing two missing front teeth. 

"Yep, Taehyung, good boy," the mother smiled back as she settled the milk and the plate of apples on the shelf that was next to the TV and behind the play-space of the two young children, "also, Taehyung, after you guys eat your snacks, your mother is going to pick you up."

"Aw," the young boy, Taehyung, pouted, "but I want to play with Wheein again."

"You have next week to play with Wheein. Now your mommy wants you to go home."

"Fine..."

===

"Thank you, Hyojin, for looking over Taehyung for me, I hope he didn't bother Wheein too much," the young boy's mother, also named Hyojin (except her last name was Kim), said while her young son was hugging her leg. 

"Oh, no! Taehyung actually loves playing with Wheein. They both love that one show..." 

"Power Rangers?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Oh not again...Jongwoon and I have been trying to limit his access to that show ever since he tried to start a fight with the family dog and ended up kicking its stomach so many times...if it wasn't for Jongwoon, then I think the dog would have died..."

"But, mommy...that dog doesn't even do anything except eating and sleeping and that's it..."

Then the two women laughed at the boy's complaint. 

"So how's the new house doing, Jea?" (Jea is the nickname of Kim Hyojin). 

"Oh, it's doing great, Narsha [the nickname of the other Hyojin]! We'll be ready to move in...maybe like in a couple of days or something?"

"Oh, that's good. Are you worried for Taehyung since he's going to be moving schools?"

"Oh. Taehyung? I don't think so...I mean, they're still attending the same high school anyways...and...The boy can befriend anybody...even a rock ***the two young women laughed***. Just yesterday at HEB in the produce section, he was asking a woman named Karen a couple of feet away from where I was at about what her second favorite animal was. 

"But mommy, she was nice. Her second favorite animal was a tiger WHICH IS MY MOST FAVORITE ANIMAL!"

Then the two women laughed at the young boy's innocuous comment. 

"Well, then, we got to go before Jongwoon becomes too worried for us."

"Yeah, see you guys maybe next week, and hope you enjoy the new house!"

Then the two families said farewell to each other, and Hyojin (Narsha) closed the door slowly and spent the rest of her day with her young daughter. 

Little did any of the parties knew, this was going to be the second-to-last playdate between the two young children, and that they would never see each other again until (as they predicted) high school when they were a bit distant from each other...

...but hey, fate has its own plans, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Karen incident was actually inspired by a Facebook post that I saw about an introverted mother and her extroverted child LMAO.


	2. Chapter One: Teenage Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of senior year in Silver Springs High School begins...and mean girls and unrequited crushes are bishes, right?
> 
> Also, let's see how the two characters introduced in the prologue came out to be 10 years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> It has been quite a while since I've updated any of my works that I started a couple of months ago as I've been plagued with college life due to midterms and heavy loads of HW and writer's block; however, looking at my schedule this month (including Thanksgiving break), it seems like my schedule will be more mellow compared to the last couple of months so I have time to update with all my works that I've started a couple of months ago, and even release new ones (including ABO one-shots)!
> 
> I based this chapter based on my own high school experiences, especially senior year of high school, from 4 years ago!
> 
> Please look forward to the first chapter of this AU and all future chapters of this AU and all my other AU's (I do plan on releasing the next chapter of V the Virgin by tomorrow)!

“HELLO, SILVER SPRINGS RAIDERS! WELCOME TO ANOTHER YEAR OF LEARNING AND SUCCESS! WE HOPE THAT THE YEAR WILL BE GREAT FOR YOU! PLEASE GET INTO LINES BASED ON YOUR LAST NAME TO PICK UP YOUR SCHEDULE, AND HEAD TO YOUR FIRST PERIOD CLASS AS TODAY IS AN A DAY. ENJOY YOUR DAYS, AND REMEMBER, GO RAIDERS!”

The loud booming voice from the overhead speaker died out to a chaos of students reuniting with their friends that they haven’t seen in months, and/or crashing into lines to get their respective schedules for the school year.

Among the chaos were two female senior nerds trying to dodge all possible contact from other students possible and get away from the crowd:

One of them was Wheein Jung: math nerd, straight A+ student, future valedictorian, perfect SAT/ACT score, National Merit Scholar, academic decathlon Honors division champion, champion of every national + state math competition possible, president of the math and art club, and track runner (though she wasn’t great in the track part compared to the others, but there was a certain reason why she stayed on the track team).

Another was Wheein’s best friend and fellow nerd, Hyejin Ahn, science nerd, president of the science club, Siemens National Finalist and National Science Fair Winner, and the school’s academic decathlon team captain.

“Geezus,” the best friend named Hyejin complained, “this is worse than all the gas particles that are colliding with each other in the air right now.”

“Hey,” the other nerd, Wheein, assured, “on the bright side, we came in an hour early since it was the best time to arrive and pick up our schedules as early as we can while getting a good night sleep as much as we can last night as calculated by probability and statistics.”

Then both of them tripped on something, but then got back up immediately to see five familiar female faces snickering and laughing at them while walking the opposite direction of the nerds together.

“Ugh…Jennie and her goons,” Hyejin rolled her eyes, “I would rather read a million-page book over pure physics than deal with those nasty bitches.”

“I don’t know to be honest,” Wheein sighed, “there hasn’t been a day where she actually leaves us alone to the point probability is actually at 100% and nothing else.”

“Anyways,” Hyejin asked, “what’s on your schedule?”

“For A Day, first thing I have in the morning, is Track…”

“…because of that boy you have been crushing on…”

“SHUT UP, JINNIE! Well, track first then AP Physics C…”

“Hey, we’ll be there together!”

“AP English Lit”

Hyejin rolled her eyes, “who cares about English? It’s not entirely an objective subject anyways…”

“You know that I’m currently ranked number one in our class, right?”

“Yeah,” Hyejin rolled her eyes, “stupid weighted GPA.”

“Then finally Computer Science IV”

“Hey 2 so far and half of the day with me! So what about B day?”

“Art IV”

“Right, you need to get the stress off your back from the overachieving you have done in the past 3 years, sweetie…”

“AP Government”

“Government is full of cronies…”

“Again,” Wheein avered, “I’m at the exact top of the class and I can’t afford to drop down.”

“Girl,” Hyejin exclaimed, “the difference between you and the potential salutatorian of the class is 0.1 GPA points…that’s not that small at all…and I’m not the math nerd here…”

“Well everyone after #2 is even smaller and gets smaller by about 50% decrease on average until going down to #10…and I want to get into MIT as well, so there’s that as well.”

“Blah. Blah. Blah,” Hyejin replied mockingly, “You’ll get in eventually. There’s no way for MIT to reject an overachiever like you…what else?”

“AP Calculus BC”

“Hey 3…and finally a class that you’re actually passionate about. Then what?”

“AP Statistics”

“Alright 4, so half of your schedule is with me.”

Then the two best friends smiled at each other.

“Also, another class that you’re actually passionate about…not English or Government bullshit.”

“Hey,” Wheein insisted, “I’m passionate about them as well.”

“Just because they’re GPA Boosters, duh. The teachers in these classes don’t really give a shit despite the ‘AP’ title that it holds.”

“Then why are you not taking them, smartass?”

“Because I don’t give a shit about them and would rather take AP classes for the interest than the overachieving unlike someone else here…”

The math nerd of the two then slapped the science nerd on the arm.

“Yah! At least I do both!”

===

“Heechul, this doesn’t really look good in here.”

“Momo, relax,” the boyfriend of the new high school student, Momo, assured her on the phone while she tried to navigate through the crows, “it’s the first day of school, and you’re a new student here. Of course you’re going to feel lost the first time around. Trust me, freshman orientation was a bitch…”

“But Heechul,” Momo protested on the phone, “everyone around you was new. In this situation, I’m the only new student here. Also, went I went through the door, everyone was staring at me weirdly.”

“Don’t overthink the situation, babe,” Heechul assured on the phone, “try making at least one new friend in your classes.”

“I don’t know,” Momo sighed while finally getting into the correct line which was shorter this time around, “back in our old school, you and Leeteuk, your best friend, were my only friends and I didn’t have anyone in my grade to talk to. I don’t think it’s really that different here considering the weird stares I’ve been getting so far.”

“Probably first day of school nerves,” Heechul said, “don’t worry. You got this, Momo. Did you get your schedule yet?”

“Not yet,” Momo said.

Then a few minutes later (she and Heechul were talking about the classes that Heechul was taking the upcoming semester (Heechul was a college sophomore)), she finally got her schedule.

“Heechul, I got my schedule!”

“Excellent! What classes are you taking this year?”

“So the scheduling in this high school works the same way as our old high school…”

“Surprising…considering that you’re in an entirely new town that neither of us really know well…but I guess it’s the conventional high school scheduling system ***both of them chuckle*** so what do you have, princess?”

“For A day, I have Government in the local community college which I won’t be starting until next week or so…”

“Oh, nice! So what are you going to do before class starts?”

“I don’t know. Maybe plant some trees or flowers or other plants in the local park…”

“Ooooh…my perfect environmental activist…but do they even allow that?”

“Yeah, I talked with the owner of the park and gave my environmental activist credentials, and he was okay with it.”

“Perfect! Next?”

“AP Environmental Science.”

“Ah. I love my future environmental activist-environmentalist. You’ll definitely be a good one, Momo, mark my words.”

Momo shyly giggled at the words on the phone, and replied back, “Thank you, oppa.”

Her boyfriend laughed at the other line and said, “no need to call me, oppa, baby. Heechul was fine.”

Then they both laughed, and Heechul asked, “then next?”

"AP Biology."

"Oh look at my beautiful girlfriend flexing those sciences."

Giggles arose from the girl until she continued on, 

“Then for the end of the day for A day, I have advanced dance.”

“No surprise. What a waste if you decided to quit dance after moving. You were the best dancer back in our old high school if I remembered correctly…”

“Heechul, don’t. You’re just biased because you’re my boyfriend, and we were only in high school together with Leeteuk for only 2 years.”

“Hey,” Heechul protested, “I went to all your dance performances and everyone, especially me of course, can never take my eyes off from you, so there’s that. In your last dance recital in high school since it was going to be your last year ever, everyone was mesmerized and even cried at your solo dance because it was beautiful but yet sad, and you had a standing ovation a second before your performance was over, so don’t be humble about it.”

Momo smiled widely at the memory.

“Then what about B day, Mo?” Heechul asked.

“For B day, I have English in the local community college like Government, so yea, you know. Then I have Jazz & Modern/Contemporary Dance IV.”

“Yeah, a double dance class, excellent! Show ‘em what you got, Mo!”

Momo gigged shyly through the phone again, and continued,

“Then I have Botany.”

“Hey, here’s my little environmental activist again.”

“Then I have AP Statistics.”

“AP Statistics? Why?”

“Oh, I had to fulfill another math requirement in order to graduate, and it looked the easiest out of all the options so far, so I had to take it.”

“Hey, here’s my little genius here.”

Momo laughed shyly at the phone.

“So what are you going to do right now?” Heechul asked, “go plant some trees in the school garden since you have about an hour and a half of free time?”

“Yeah…Oh!”

Then Momo bumped into a group of 5 girls, and the one that she just bumped into pushed her gently, but Momo tripped back, and landed (almost perfectly so she wasn’t too hurt) on one of the chair of the cafeteria table.

“Hey, watch it…,” the girl, who Momo just bumped into and most likely the leader of the 5 (mean) girls that Momo just bumped into (all the girls in the group were about Momo’s age and very well-dressed (in the trendiest outfits at the moment…well at least what Momo saw in the specific section of Teen Vogue Magazine), pampered up, very attractive and beautiful (not their personalities, but their faces), and spoiled and wealthy as well).

“But, look I’m so sorry…I’m new here and I was just going around and talking with my boyfriend…” [From the other line, Momo could hear her boyfriend asking, ‘hey Momo, are you okay?’]

Then the five (mean) girls, particularly the “queen bee” the group, stared at her intensely.

“Looking at you,” the “queen bee” said sarcastically, “tell your boyfriend that he has interesting taste. Also…nice to meet you and stay in your lane, newbie.”

Then the rest of the girls snickered and giggled in mockery, and all the girls went away with the “queen bee” at the slight front and center, and the rest of the girls aside her in opposite sides.

Then Momo picked up the phone, which fortunately landed right on the table, and picked up again and spoke in a shaking tone, “Hello?”

“Oh my god. Are you okay, Momo?”

At this point, Momo looked like she was about to sob from the hurtful words that the girls said, but she decided to compose herself and replied calmly,

“It’s okay, Heechul. There were a bunch of mean girls…”

“Yeah, I heard it from the phone aside from the background noise. You know what, Momo? Forget about what they said about you and me. We’re a perfect pair together, and there will be no one that beats you. Understand?”

Then Momo smiled widely at the encouraging words that her boyfriend said and replied, “thank you, Heechul…but I better be going right now and I think you do too.”

“Yeah,” Heechul chuckled from the other line, “my socioeconomics class is about to start in a minute, so that was great timing (laughter from both sides). Thanks for the reminder, and plant some trees and make more people cry, Mo. I’ll see you later!”

Then Heechul hung up the phone, and Momo went outside the school campus to plant the trees that she promised to plant before she could return back to school.

Well, this year will be interesting…

===

This morning was brutal…at least for Wheein.

Instead of an easy workout day since it was exactly the first day of school, the head coach decided to give the track team of a very brutal (well at least for Wheein) workout to give the team some sort of idea of what he would expect from the team.

Which was why Wheein found herself very out of breath to the point she would collapse and/or throw-up at the very moment.

However, as a track athlete overall, Wheein had a very long way to go. Although she improved every time, she would always find herself very behind the other members of the track team. Like for most of the 400m female runners, getting a 65-second time would be like slacking off, but for Wheein, she would have to put all her effort (even more) that she got, and would find herself in the point of collapse or throwing up every time she finished (which happened before in a track meet last year as she threw up all over the person who was timing her…but at least it was one of the very few times she actually placed in a meet).

Although she wasn’t really good as the others, there was a specific person-reason why Wheein decided to stay in the track team…

…and it was in the form of star athlete: star quarterback (led his team to win state championships as the first Asian quarterback in the school ever), star point guard (also one of the main contributors to the state finalist title for the school), and track star (literally won every event possible for him), Taehyung Kim…

…also the person who Wheein had a monstrous-fat crush on ever since freshman year of high school (though they were apparently childhood friends 10 years ago or so until Taehyung’s family decided to move houses, and apparently, their mothers were best friends as well).

Not only was he one of the most (if not the most) athletic people in the school, but also the most handsome, godlike, and attractive person that Wheein had ever saw (well, it was a school consensus that Taehyung was the most handsome and attractive person in the school) with Greek God-like visuals: neck-long jet black hair that was in a combination of a mullet and curly Greek God statue hair (Wheein wanted to go for the curly Greek God statue hair since mullets are ugly), round but cat-like eyes (one monolid and one double-lid which Wheein thought was the most attractive part of him) with very long eyelashes, a pointed noise, plump lips, and a masculine and sharp jaw that gave him a face of duality: either a cold resting-bitch face expression or puppy-eyed look (also very attractive). He was also lean and well-proportioned in figure as well…like overall, if someone was to look at Taehyung at first sight, they would swear that they have seen a Greek god in human.

However, while he was attractive (and Wheein would admit that it was one of the reasons why she had a massive crush on him), it wasn’t the main reason why Wheein had a huge fat crush on him, but another and more rational reason was his personality: although he was a star athlete and very popular in school for that, he was humble with his achievements and treated everyone around him with kindness and respect (well at least what Wheein could see in a safe distance). For instance, last year when Wheein and Hyejin were walking out from school after an intense academic decathlon practice (since it was the day before state competition), Taehyung opened the door and helped a disabled girl on the wheelchair come in; also, according to her mother (who is best friends with his mother if she remembered correctly), he spent a week of summer building homes and cooking food for homeless families in third-world countries, and in his birthday, he donated to various humanitarian causes as well.

Although Wheein and Taehyung were (apparently) childhood friends 10 years ago, they barely talked or interacted with each other (mostly due to Wheein’s social anxiety and Taehyung spending time with his football friends or the more popular kids, people who Wheein highly disliked), but they shared several classes with each other over the past 3 years or so. Although not as outstanding as his athletic achievements, Taehyung was not only a relatively good student, but remarkably intelligent as well…slightly impressive as a student-athlete.

So what flaw does Taehyung actually have? Well, aside from the fact that every girl of equal “popularity” with Taehyung-cheerleaders, the popular girls for their beauty, other female athletes aside from Wheein (she was way more well-known for being a nerd and an overachiever anyways and definitely not popular at all)-has dated and broken up with Taehyung for about a month IN MAX, there wasn’t really any flaw that Taehyung had (not that Wheein knew of).

Now back to reality.

As Wheein was walking with the rest of the track team (who were a lot less winded-up compared to her), she saw Taehyung practicing his throws with the head football in preparation for the upcoming Friday night football game. She was about to fangirl over her crush’s football throws and his muscles and his handsome face and everything that she loved about him until she realized that she had her “calculation journal” (a diary except it’s all the math calculations she had solved throughout the past few years or so; sometimes inspired by problems she found in the college math textbooks that her mother kept in her home office and sometimes real-life situations which the current situation fell under), and decided to turn her crushing over a math problem that she can solve.

Without being too obvious that she was spying on a certain somebody, while walking (very slowly) with the rest of the team (so that she can get all her observations), Wheein started doodling and scribbling everything that she could see that would help her solve her own “problem”: the distance between Taehyung and the football coach was about 50 yards; the coach was able to catch the football in approximately 3 seconds; the angle of the throw was in a straight angle, and so on until she can hear her coach yell at her, “come on, Whee, you can do your own math problems after you change!”

Then Wheein, scared that anyone, including her crush, could hear her coach barking at her (and she could hear some snickering from some fellow teammates and someone shouting “NERD!” behind her), ducked her head into her notebook (while continuing on with the problem that she was attempting to solve), and walked faster until she was power-walking to that certain point.

She hoped that Taehyung didn’t hear all of that (which for the record, he didn’t since he was too busy with this 50-yard throws).

===

“You look like you just saw an Antimony explosion right before class,” Hyejin remarked while her best friend was settling down next to her and plopping her “calculation journal” right on her desk.

“Good job, Einstein,” Wheein replied sarcastically while pulling out her class materials for AP Physics C but not noticing her best friend snooping into her “calculation journal”, “good job in remembering that I have track before this.”

“Nope, it’s not just about the track,” Hyejin snickered while reading through the recent entries of her best friend’s “calculation journal”, “ooohh…what’s this?”

“HYEJIN! DON’T TOUCH MY STUFF!” the other nerd exclaimed and snatched the notebook away from her best friend (sure, she trusts her best friend with a lot of things and very well…but the notebook wasn’t one of them).

“Chill, girl,” Hyejin laughed and then remarked, “by the way, you forgot to include other factors such as velocity, acceleration, the type of forces involved and the amount of each force asserted on the ball, and such…”

“Gracias, science nerd,” the (not-science) math nerd replied sarcastically rolling her eyes and putting the “calculation notebook” away in her backpack while the AP Physics C teacher walked into the classroom to start the lesson…

…and on the first day of AP Physics C, the teacher lectured over kinematics (distance, velocity, acceleration)…basically the “additional information” that Wheein needed for her “problem”...and oh, Wheein swore that she could hear her best friend snickering at her while taking her notes as the kinematics lesson went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is lame, but please look forward to next chapters released in my other AU's as I have spare time this month to release new chapters for some (if not all) of my AU's!
> 
> I renamed my chapter to a Katy Perry song to refer to the mean girls and unrequited crushes which a lot of teenagers go through and (maybe) want to live the luxurious life of a mean girl (not her behavior though!) or date their crush!
> 
> Please leave constructive criticism below! Also, anticipate part 2 of the first day of senior year!


	3. Chapter Two: English Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quite eventful first day of English class (aka everyone's most favorite class)...
> 
> ...also introducing more characters as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all!
> 
> In the previous chapter, I said that I would have time last month to update my works, but turns out last month, things actually got more intense than I really anticipated unfortunately...and with the combination of writer's block as well, I didn't find myself the time to update any of my works (including V the Virgin which I (empty-) promised to update right after the previous chapter, but I just couldn't) until yesterday with my other WheeTae AU. 
> 
> So thus, I am genuinely sorry for letting everyone down. :( 
> 
> It was definitely not my intention at all, and I do hope to make it up to y'all in some way possible. 
> 
> However, with the semester wrapping up, finals season is occurring right now...but after finals season, I have the GRE to study for, so I can't really guarantee any of my works updating this month unfortunately. 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter was intended to be longer than it is actually presented to you right now, but again, I have to split up the chapter into more parts (so instead of 2 parts, it will be 3 (or even more) parts to the first day of senior year in this AU). However, enjoy this new chapter to this AU! :D

“Hey, Wheein!” the bubbly and (genuinely) friendly dyed dirty blonde-haired cheerleading captain, Chaeyoung Roseanne “Rose” Park, greeted brightly as one of her very few closest non-cheerleading friends tried to settle down next to her.

“Hey, Rose!” Wheein smiled while pulling out her class materials for AP English, including that “The Metamorphosis” novel (which really wasn’t a (conventional) novel since it was only like…10 pages or so?) that they had to read over the summer and then complimented (or an attempt to compliment), “nice outfit!”

Rose laughed in a friendly and flattered manner, responded to the (awkward, but genuine) compliment on her silver-and-white spandex cheerleading outfit, “oh, I have to wear this every first day of school while I’m here, but thank you! How’s the summer?”

“Nothing much. Just the usual with solving more math problems, speed and strength camp for track, attending math and academic decathlon camps with the team and national math conventions with my mom, and participating in math research with one of my mom’s professor friends in the nearby university. Again, nothing interesting.”

Rose laughed in a friendly manner again and slapped her close friend on the arm gently, leaving her close friend with a small smile and a small laugh looking down at the floor, while trying to cheer her up, “NOTHING? NOTHING INTERESTING? Girl, you did stuff that no one else in this school would ever do as part of their summer break let alone, ever. You definitely have an interesting, Oscar-winning summer story that you can talk about. Go build up that math prodigy, girl!”

Wheein gave a shy laugh again down at the floor, and then turned to her 2nd closest friend and said, “Thanks.”

“Anytime, Whee!”

Then Wheein reciprocated, “how was your summer?”

Then the expression on Rose’s face turned from bright to somber in a manner of seconds, and Wheein could see the usually-bright-faced cheerleader look down at the floor for just a bit and hold her breath in.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Rose! I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay, Whee. I haven’t really told this to anyone, and you’re going to be the first person to find out, but my mom…she was diagnosed with Stage 4 breast cancer just last week, and the doctors think that…she has less than a year left.

“Oh…I’m…very…sorry, Rose…For you and your family…but not even the chemotherapies and surgery can help?”

From her somber and downturned expression, Rose gave a small smile and shook her head, “they tried, but every time, the cancer would either come back or get worse. The doctors recommended a certain surgery that had a very high chance of getting rid of the cancer completely, but it has a lot of risks that could result in other health complications, so we’re not sure yet.”

“Oh…” Then the nerd gave the cheerleader a small hug while the cheerleader reciprocated the hug back tightly.

“Thank you, Whee. Thank you.”

Then Rose’s expression turned bright again and she smiled again as she moved to another topic to get rid of the negative news out of her mind, “any boys, Whee?”

“Not particularly…”

“Aw, come on, Whee,” the cheerleader laughed while slapping on the nerd’s arm lightly, “we know that you have…oh, perfect timing!”

Then coming into the AP English classroom was again, the love of her life (well, not really), the star athlete, Taehyung Kim, wearing his football uniform-a silver jersey with the white number 17 on the front and back of the uniform with white tight football pants with pads and black Nike running shoes-and greeted with the screams of girls and the hoots of guys, especially a few football and basketball teammates who he greeted with their “bro handshake” at the back of the classroom.

Wheein was observing the commotion that was going out from the arrival of the Taehyung Kim when a snicker from one of the girls that was screaming for him arrived from left-behind where Wheein was siting.

“What are you staring at…nerd?”

Wheein knew that voice. It was from a particular person who (and her minions) tortured her (and Hyejin) for all of high school, no matter what and how much she had achieved...since probably the first day of freshman year or so…

Miss Jennie Kim: daughter of the richest man of Silver Springs (CEO of Kim Enterprises), “queen bee”, Taehyung’s first high school ex-girlfriend (nonetheless boosted her popularity (and ego) up by a 100 times at the very least), and most popular girl of Silver Springs…and official and primary tormentor of Wheein Jung and some other students in the high school (including Hyejin since she was a nerd as well and Wheein’s best friend), but for some weird reason, had Wheein was at the top of her list…

...and with her were Tzuyu Chou and Jisoo Kim-2 of her "smartest" minions who also dated Taehyung in various points of time (for about a month as well), and also participated in the tormenting of Wheein Jung as well.

After a brief moment of silence, Wheein didn't notice how zoned out she was until Jennie snickered and asked again mockingly, "Oh you're not answering me, nerd? I know that you're not deaf..."

Then, Wheein groaned and buried her face in her hands, just realizing how preoccupied she was. 

Jennie's minions snickered with their superior as well until Rose interrupted, "I'm curious, Jennie Kim. How does Wheein staring at someone concern you?" 

"Oh, Roseanne Park, the cheer captain of Silver Springs," Jennie snickered, "I didn't know that you're friends with the nerds of the campus. I thought that people like you stay away from these other people..."

"As cheer captain, I'm supposed to bring positive spirit to the whole school instead of a specialized or privileged section of the school," Rosereplied cooly, "also, why you, Jennie Kim, the so-called queen bee of the school who does absolutely nothing in the school other than flaunting her superficial status around the whole school to her own advantage with a few other people like you who also don't do anything as well other than that, are concerned with what friends that I, the cheer captain and varsity cheer letterman 3 years in a row, have?" 

Then the so-called "queen bee" of the high school (and her minions) went agape in shock in how someone, who was definitely popular but not as popular as she was, standing up to her for someone else, apparently her friend, who was definitely at or near the bottom of the popularity chain despite the amount of "achievements"-way more than Jennie herself had done in the past 3 years or so, but Jennie didn't really care of course-she had collected for the past 3 years or so. 

Then, the cheer captain gave a small sympathetic smile to the very embarrassed and heavily-blushing girl next to her while the latter was trying to disappear by burying her face into her hands from her excessive (and probably unnecessary crushing).

Then, the bell rang and a stern-looking (also Korean) woman of medium-height and with black long hair entered the room while carrying a clipboard with her right arm, picked up a black EXPO marker, and started writing the day's agenda and class intro on the whiteboard in front of the class. After finished writing on the whiteboard, she turned around, and announced, 

"Hello, class. My name is Mirye Jo, but definitely call me Ms. Jo, and I am the new AP English Literature and Composition teacher for this year since the AP English Literature and Composition teacher from last year resigned from her position just recently."

Then some of the students in the class snickered as a supposedly-inexperienced teacher was teaching them this school year, and a student in the back of the classroom asked jokingly, "Hey, Ms. Jo. Is it true that AP English is the easiest group of class in this school?"

While some of the other students laughed at the amused question, the new teacher turned to the direction of the student asking the question and asked, "who told you that?" 

"Our AP English Language and Composition class from last year was easy as fuck, and a good amount of us got 4's and 5's on the exams."

(which was true for the record)

"Well," the new teacher replied, "AP English Literature is definitely not AP English Language and vice versa. Am I right?"

The students snickered in amusement.

"As a heads up," the new teacher added on while giving an equally-amused smirk to the students, "while I might be the new teacher of the school...do not underestimate me. I have 10 years of teaching AP English Literature and Composition class in another school in military boot camp-style..."

The students' expressions changed from amusement to shock in the mention of the last few words. 

The new (but experienced) teacher smirked more, and then continued, "now, should I do a role-call right now?" 

Then there was a moment of tense silence before Ms. Jo (or Mirye) started reading through the roster of all the students of the class. 

Some names of different languages of origin were called until Ms. Jo called on the last name with a "J" last name. 

"Wheein Jung?" 

"THE NERD IS HERE!" Jennie shouted mockingly. 

Then laughs, snickers, and taunts rose from the room, and Wheein wanted to disappear at this point. Rose mouthed "fuck off" to the "queen bee" of the school and then gave another small sympathetic smile to her friend, who was unwillingly called out, while she buried her head into the desk more. 

Then Mirye (or Ms. Jo) turned to the direction of the menacing voice, where she found a group of girls-a few, especially a certain girl (who was the one who just shouted out), smirking in delight; a girl whose head was buried deep into the desk, and another girl, in a cheer uniform, who was scowling after giving a small smile to the other (embarrassed) girl-cleared her throat and asked to the "certain girl" (who just called out the girl who was buried deep into the desk), "did I call you, Miss Jennie Kim?"

Then a some "ooooooooooh"'s rose out from the room with someone yelling out, "oooooh...get her, Ms. Jo!" and Jennie went agape at the teacher and asked stunned, "excuse me, Miss? You didn't even call my name at all." 

"I haven't," Ms. Jo smirked, "but bullying and harassment are not allowed in this room or even in the school at all, and Jennie Kim..."

Then before the teacher can continue on, an accelerating black skateboard with skull decorations crashed into the teacher's desk while nearly missing the teacher in from the room with a loud bang that startled all the students in the room (Wheein even had to look up to see what was going on). 

Then a medium-height skinny female, with dark hair and emo-goth makeup, and wearing a black long-sleeved shirt; black ripped skinny jeans, and black combat boots, triumphantly marched into the room. In arrival of the mysterious girl in the room, some of the students sat up in fear while some others groaned while other students facepalmed themselves in second-hand embarrassment...even Rose, arguably the most sweetest person in the room so far, wrinkled her nose in disgust of the girl who just arrived (possibly the only person in the school that Rose didn't like in the school). 

The mysterious girl looked around the classroom to see what was going on, triumphantly smirked, and shouted in dominance, "is this the AP English Literature class that I am supposed to be taking according to that stupid counselor?" 

Mirye turned to the direction of the source of the voice and replied cooly, "yes, but your counselor, whoever that may be, is not stupid. Anyways, dear, please take a seat, and I will call your name."

"The name is Alice Bora Kim, but you can call me Bora. Everyone here knows me, miss."

Wheein could Rose groaning in annoyance in the announcement. 

Yep, Bora Kim: the rebel, most prominent troublemaker, and outcast (definitely at the exact bottom of the "popularity hierarchy" according to Jennie) of Silver Springs High School...and possibly the oldest student of the school as she was held a year back. 

As the rebel, most prominent troublemaker, and outcast of the school, Bora was either quietly-despised or feared by the rest of the students (again, even Rose, arguably the sweetest (or one of the sweetest) students in the school, could not stand her) for her antics and rebellious attitude. However, no matter the lack of friends or the amount of trips to the principal's office or detention room, Bora didn't give a shit as she continued on with her antics. 

Now back to reality. 

"Oh. You're the next one in the list."

"That's right, miss. Also, why you think AP English is not stupid, huh?"

"Because this class encourages you to think and analyze outside the box?"

"Think and analyze outside the box, huh? Then, why do I get lower grades when I actually think for myself compared to when I suck up to the teacher's ass, huh?"

"Miss, please take a seat."

"Well, despite what people have said to us, miss, grades don't measure how truly intelligent you are, but rather how much the teacher, or whoever that is, agrees with you. School ain't about learning...is about blending into society which I refuse to do..."

Some students were groaning in annoyance, but the rebellious student didn't care and continued on, 

"So my stupid counselor told me to take AP English and what that's other class...yea, AP Government so that I can be..."

then using her hands in "quote", she continued sarcastically

"...more college-prepared." 

"Well, Bora. AP classes like AP English are supposed to make you more college prepared."

"More college-prepared? Then what's the point of being more college-prepared when I just want to be a martial artist when I grow up, miss? What shit do I need from AP English or AP Government to be more 'college-prepared' to be a martial artist, huh?"

"Martial artist?" Jennie snickered, "more like emo hobo in the streets." 

Then she and her minions snickered in the insult. 

Then Bora, undeterred, turned to the direction of the source of the voice that was insulting her and insulted back, 

"Emo hobo? What's the purpose of calling me emo hobo in the future when you're destined to be a gold-digger and trophy daughter soon-to-be trophy wife for the rest of your life, Miss Jennie Kim..."

Some "ooooooooh's...." and gasps rose from the room in surprise and shock of the least popular person of the high school having guts to stand up for herself to the most popular person of the school. 

"We might not be academically excellent, Kim, but as physical beauty is subjective and based on opinions of a relatively small group of people, on the objective perspective of things, I, at least have the brains, not for school...because why should I blend in with the rest of society, but to survive myself in the world while you (finger-pointing at Jennie and her minions) and your brainless clones (more "oooooh's" rose across from he class) have no brains for either school or the world, and maybe some people somewhere in this damn world actually have the brains to say that you and your clones are ugly as fuck."

The "queen bee" opened her mouth agape in shock, and then faked cried to the teacher, 

"Ms. Jo. You said that bullying and harassment are not allowed in this school, and yet, this girl, who just arrived to the room, just did the same thing that you called me out for if not worse."

Then Mirye turned to the girl, who was standing in triumph, and said, 

"Two wrongs don't make a right, but you, Miss Bora Kim, will get your first detention of the school year...in the first day of school."

Then the teacher gave a pink slip to the rebelling girl while the rebelling girl snatched the pink slip from the teacher's hand and gave a middle finger to the "queen bee" of the school while she took her seat at the very back of the classroom. 

"Also, Jennie Kim, you'll get a detention soon as well if you keep that atrocious behavior of your's, especially to Miss Jung who is apparently the guinea pig of your antics."

The students snickered in delight while Jennie's face turned red in embarrassment. 

Then Ms. Jo turned to the class again, continued on with the roster (when Taehyung's name was called, everyone in the room hooted or screamed in delight (except for Wheein who pretended not to hear anything (though heavily-blushing at the moment) and Rose who gave another small sympathetic smile to the heavily-blushing girl), and then started the class, 

"I apologize for the interruption again and while I do not agree with everything that Bora (the class went in tense silence in mention of the girl while the named-girl smirked in delight) has said, she indeed gave some interesting and logically valid...to an extent...points about our current society, and this is somewhat I expect all of you to do for this class alongside the practice exams that I will be administering every two weeks for the whole school year."

Groans rose from the room in mention of the "practice exams" that the students have to do for the class (as it wasn't that frequent in the AP English Language and Composition class last year). 

"As I said, practice AP exams, either essay or multiple choice portion, every two weeks in this class...and also, socratic seminars or discussions, reading quizzes, grammar and vocabulary assignments and quizzes, major tests over the readings, timed writings, reading presentations, and big projects over the readings or improving your AP exam performances as homework either individually or a group."

The students groaned in misery of the demanding amount of work they had to do for the class. 

"Yes, I know that it's going to be difficult and intense in work," Ms. Jo assured, "but it will definitely be a rewarding class anyways not only for the AP and college-readiness benefits, but also to genuinely build your critical thinking and analysis skills...well hopefully for Miss Bora Kim here. To ensure high performance in this class, I have writing conferences outside of class for me to help you with your assignments before submission...which reminds me..."

"I have already assigned your first assignment of the class which will be due in two weeks, around the same day of your first practice AP exam, which you will do a practice essay project based on 'The Metamorphosis' novel that you have to read in the summer...presentation style."

The class groans in disgust of the sudden announcement.

"However, it's going to be a partner project, so pick a partner for the group, but choose wisely!"

The students groaned more as the teacher continued on with first AP English Literature lesson of the school year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure for any other high schools, but back in high school about 4 years or so, AP English classes were indeed among the "easier" AP classes offered in my high school, so some of the AU is based on my experiences with AP English back in senior year of high school. However, the "everyone's most favorite class" was intended to be sarcasm (or not depending if you enjoyed AP English Class in HS...actually back in HS, I enjoyed my AP STEM classes, including and especially AP Physics and AP Calculus, way better than AP English ngl). 
> 
> Anticipate part 3 of first day of senior year in the next chapter, and constructive criticism is highly appreciated! :)


End file.
